1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for adjusting a parking brake in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method for estimating the clamping force generated by an electric brake motor in a parking brake of a motor vehicle is known from published German patent application document DE 10 2006 052 810 A1. When actuating the electric brake motor, a brake piston, which carries the brake pad, is pressed axially against a brake disk. The clamping force is determined on the basis of a differential equation system, taking into account the current, the supply voltage of the brake motor and the engine speed, which reflects the electrical and mechanical behavior of the brake motor.
The brake motor, like a number of other electrical consumers, is supplied with current via the on-board power supply in the motor vehicle. If, after the electric brake motor is started, another consumer is connected, this causes a voltage drop and a drop in power in the brake motor, which may result in a false value of the clamping force to be ascertained.